


Calloused Hands And Cameras

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [8]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Calloused Hands And Cameras

"And you're sure you're okay with this, angel?"

Remington turned to his concerned lover and smiled. "I'm more than okay with it, babe, I promise."  
"I just want to make sure you're okay with this, Rems. Your comfort is what's most important."

Andy gently ran his fingers through Remington's hair, and kissed him softly. The younger man nodded, and Andy took off to fetch the others. The hotel room was dimly lit by tall, tassled lamps, casting a peaceful golden glow across the room - but it did nothing to bring the man peace. In fact, it heightened his anxiety. The fact that the room was so... empty. He felt so vulnerable and sick without Andy. It's not that he didn't want this, in fact, he really, really did. But goddamn, was he fucking nervous.

The blonde-haired boy sat patiently for what felt like hours, trying to calm his nerves and relax the nausea that was taking over him. In reality, it was about 3 minutes before his boyfriend re-entered, followed by his friends. CC shot a friendly smile at Remington, before taking a seat, but the other let their eyes roam his body, like ravenous predators hunting their prey. Andy settled himself behind the camera that he had purchased weeks before, and as soon as the red light signalled that the camera was recording, Jake practically launched at the beautiful sight laid out before him.

"God, you look beautiful..." Jake murmured quietly into Remington's ear, letting his calloused hands run over the submissive's body, eliciting a quiet, pathetic whine. "Are you prepped? I couldn't bear to take this slowly."

Remington nodded in response, earning him a rough slap, taking him by surprise. "Speak when spoken to, slut. Am I going to have to teach you some fucking manners?"  
"Sorry..."  
Jake smirked, and let his tongue drag menacingly across his lips. "Trust me, baby... you will be."

The raven haired man pinned the younger's arms above his head and ambushed his neck with kisses and soft bites, leaving Remington to whimper and beg desperately. Jake's eyes were swimming with lust, sinful thoughts overtaking him completely as he unzipped his jeans. Remington let his gaze drop to the tent in the older man's boxers, and couldn't help but groan in pure desperation. Upon noticing this, Jake grabbed Remington by the jaw and pulled him so close that their noses were touching.

"Like what you see, angel? Show me how bad you want it."

Remington slowly slid himself off the bed, and took his place on his knees, knelt before Jake. He softly peppered kisses on the still-clothed tip of Jake's cock, before teasingly removing the underwear with his teeth and taking in Jake's length in one swift movement.

"Fuck..." Jake whined, "so pretty for me, baby, so perfect." His hands twisted their way into Remington's golden locks and pulled forcefully, causing Remington's mouth to drop open further, allowing Jake to thrust into the tight heat of his throat.

CC couldn't help but smile at the sight of Remington, on the ground, taking everything he was given and taking it so damn well. He slowly rose from his seat and prowled over to the two men in front of him, leaning down to kiss Remington on the cheek and whisper menacingly in his ear,

"You can handle more, can't you, precious?"

Jake smirked at his boyfriend and removed the weight from Remington's tongue, so they were only connected by a string of saliva hanging off the submissive's bruised lower lip. CC dragged Remington back onto the bed by his hair and made him get on his hands and knees, face perfectly aligned so Jake could continue to fuck his mouth while CC took him from behind. The oldest of the three gripped his hand firmly on Remington's shoulder, matching the pace of his body with the thrusting of his cock.

Jake's tight grasp of Remington's spiked locks made him groan, overwhelmed with a sickening combination of pain and pleasure, a feeling of pure sin. The blonde's desperate whines and gasps pushed Jake over the edge, and his orgasm overtook his body, leaving him shaking and gasping desperately, flashes of white heat shooting through his worn out body. He rode out his orgasm as Remington coughed and spluttered around him.

"Such a good boy..." Jake uttered as he pulled out gently, swiping the cum off Remington's lip with his thumb. Remington only moaned in response as CC picked up the pace, his arms buckling from being used so much.

"Shit, CC, I can't..."

"Shh, yes you can, baby... Oh, god, just like that, angel, you're doing so well..."

CC's praise sent Remington over the edge, and he fell forward, his orgasm rattling through him and leaving him weak, CC finishing very shortly after and pulling him back to bite at his neck as he filled Rem with his warmth.

With a quick peck on the lips, Remington was alone in bed again, his legs quivering from overstimulation and pleasure. His isolation was quickly cut short by a finger lifting his head up.

"What a pathetic cumslut you are, hm, love? No surprise to me that you agreed to this. You're so greedy, so eager to please... I take it you'll be good for me? I don't take kindly to bratty little bitches." Jinxx spat.

"I'll be good.." Remington stuttered hoarsely, his obedience quickly rewarded by a soft kiss.

"I am so glad to hear it."

The smile Jinxx flashed at him lulled Remington into a sleepy sense of safety, which was quickly destroyed when he was grabbed roughly by the neck and pulled upwards, a vibrator pressed against his prostate with no forewarning. Jinxx just smirked as he hit the full power button and watched Remington crumble at his fingertips, a vulnerable mess. His desperate, pained whimpers echoed across the room as the dominant pushed him so his weakened knees hit the floor. The shock and agony that tore through his abused body left his mouth agape, allowing Jinxx to force his dick down Remington's throat until he was gagging.

"Fuck yeah," Jinxx muttered as he pushed Remington down further, "you're so fucking cute when you cry."

Remington moaned around Jinxx's cock, his swollen lips sending vibrations pulsing through the older man's body, making him gasp. Salty tears ran down Remington's face, streaking black eyeliner along his cheeks, which were hollowed, much to Jinxx's delight. The sight of Remington grinding down against the floor made Jinxx speed up, as seeing such an unholy sight made him lust for his release.

Jinxx could sense how close Remington was to approaching his climax and switched off the vibrator, making the man whine in pure desperation.

"Ah-ah, angel- fuck- you don't cum until I do," Jinxx groaned, his thrusts getting sloppier and harder.

Remington hollowed his cheeks once more, and Jinxx pushed him away, creating a wet 'pop' sound.

"Sit pretty, my precious fuck doll," Jinxx gasped, turning the vibrator up once more, "I'm gonna make a mess of you."

The charcoal haired man stroked his dick a few times, before his climax came and he released onto the boy below him, splattering cum across hRemington's cheek and collarbones. Remington came for a second time with a broken sob, and fell back from his position on his knees. Without a goodbye, Jinxx left, leaving Remington a mess laid across the floor, crying from the feelings tearing through his wrecked body.

"You poor thing..." Lonny rushed to Remington's side and slowly removed the vibrator, kissing him softly and comforting him. "I've got you."

The skinny, delicate boy beneath him lifted his head wearily, whimpering.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be gentle... I could never hurt a fragile thing like you."

Lonny lifted Remington onto his lap, letting the younger rest his head in the crook of his neck as he pushed himself slowly into him and rocked his hips, moaning quietly in Remington's ear. The two of them stayed like that, Remington grinding his ass down onto Lonny's length and crying out from the incomprehensible amount of feelings rushing through his head and his bloodstream.

"You are doing so fucking well, I've got you, baby..." Lonny praised, wiping away a tear that Remington didn't even notice was there.

Lonny lay Remington on his back and began to fuck into him at a better pace, the sound of gentle skin slapping echoing across the room. Remington came before Lonny did, letting out a quiet, fragile mewl before Lonny orgasmed too, his much more powerful, rendering him just as useless as Remington for a brief few seconds. The two of them lay, catching their breaths, and the red light from the camera stopped glowing.

"Andy..." Remington held his arms up, and Andy pulled his boyfriend close.

"Well done, babe... I'm so proud of you, let's clean you up, okay? Lonny, could you fetch my princess a washcloth please?"

Lonny nodded, and left, returning with a warm flannel to wipe Remington down. The sensation of the cloth running across his skin made him moan with relief, and Andy chuckled softly.

"My beautiful princess... Thanks, Lonny, you can go."

Lonny left after lovingly kissing Remington's forehead, and Andy helped his frail, shaky boyfriend into some pyjamas and back to bed.

"You didn't get your turn..." Remington whispered, half asleep, making Andy melt.

"I will, babe. Don't you worry about that."


End file.
